Broken Silence
by Username-not-taken
Summary: Chloe has let Beca's biggest secret slip to Aubrey, and Beca isn't too happy about it at all. However sometimes secrets being revealed doesn't necessarily lead to an unhappy ending. Perhaps it could even effect more than Aubrey and Beca bargained for. Mitchsen.


Beca let out a harsh grunt as she stared down at her phone. She could practically feel the waves of anger pulsing through her as she gritted her teeth. Pausing for a moment, she tried to take a calm breath; control her rage, but it ended up coming out as more of a vigorous huff of air. She couldn't believe Chloe had betrayed her trust like that. Sure, she knew that the redhead hadn't meant to hurt her; that Chloe didn't really see it as such a big deal, but to Beca her secret meant more to her than the world

The short brunette couldn't help but bite her lip as she reread the facebook message from the redhead. "Accidentally told Aubrey about your crush on her, oops. Looks like you two'll just have to go ahead and get together now :p"

Shaking slightly, Beca went to reply, pressing her phone so hard that a vigorous tapping sound could be heard from her finger whacking the screen. "What. Why did you tell her?"

Beca's eyebrows furrowed and she let out a sigh as the app let her know that Chloe had immediately seen her message. Raising an eyebrow she expectantly glared at their chat. Minutes passed as she begrudgingly realized that Chloe wasn't going to reply.

"Why would she do that." Beca yelled as she felt that the silence of the room seemed to be mocking her. " I can't believe I trusted her. I knew I should have kept her out. She's just like everyone else."

Focusing on trying to calm her breathing, Beca stomped her way over to her cupboard and threw on a pair of shoes before grabbing her ipod and heading for the door of her and Kimmy Jin's room. A combination of walking and ear-destroyingly loud music had never failed to calm her down before.

As Beca placed her headphones over her ears and focused on walking, she hummed under her breath to the various songs that started playing. She tried to get lost in the music; however her thoughts kept returning to the situation at hand."

"What's Aubrey going to think about me now." Beca eventually sighed to herself, sitting down under a tree. "She'll probably hate me, or think I'm a complete creep."

Beca slowly lay down, shutting her eyes as she turned the volume of her music up to the highest setting, trying to drown out her thoughts.

"Just stop thinking." Beca muttered, roughly pressing her headphones completely against her ears.

A few minutes later Beca felt a firm tap on her shoulder. The brunette couldn't help but let out a huff, thinking it was probably Jesse with some more Juice-pouches or something; however, as she sat up, took off her headphones and opened her eyes she realized she was face-to-face with Aubrey.

"Aubrey?" Beca stated, shaking her head at herself as her voice wavered slightly.

"Beca." Aubrey replied, sounding a lot more sure of herself. "I think we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Beca muttered, trying to play dumb just in case what Chloe had told her was a joke or a prank or anything other than the truth.

"You know what." Aubrey bluntly stated, slowly lowering herself to sit on the grass with Beca.

"Look, it's stupid-" Beca began, but was quickly cut off by Aubrey.

"I think you should hear what I have to say first Beca." Aubrey sighed, glancing behind her to make sure no one was eavesdropping before turning to stare Beca in the eyes. "When Chloe told me about you're little,"

Aubrey paused for a second before Beca muttered "crush" under her breath, blushing slightly.

"Yeah," Aubrey whispered, looking mildly like she was going to throw up for a few seconds before she continued her speech. "I was shocked. My mouth felt dry. I was practically unable to speak."

Beca heard Aubrey gulp before the blonde let out a slightly shaky laugh. "You see, it's because of you we were able to win against the trebles, against everyone. I was able to prove to my father that I'm not a failure; that I can be good enough, and because of that I am grateful to you."

Beca grimly nodded, she knew that compliments always meant the rejection was coming next. "I was so grateful that I wanted us to be close friends."

Beca felt her heart break slightly at this, although she knew it was bound to happen.

"Wait, I'm not finished." Aubrey quickly exclaimed as she saw a grimace line Beca's face.

"I soon realized that wanting to be close friends was just my way of expressing that I liked you. That I wanted us to hold hands in public, I wanted just the two of us to go out and that I wanted to spend as much time as I could with you. That I had a crush on you."

Beca felt her eyes Widen at this as Aubrey murmured "You made me feel like I was worth it."

Beca let a small hopeful smile slip onto her face. She couldn't help but whisper "Are you saying what I think you are?"

A small smile grew on Aubrey's face as she confidentially nodded. "Yes, what I'm trying to say is, Beca Mitchell, would you go on a date with me?"

Beca barely resisted letting out a squeal as a grin lined her face. "Of course I would Aubrey!"

The two women beamed at each other, staring deeply into the others eyes before Aubrey slowly leaned down towards Beca, gently placing her lips on the brunette's. Beca felt her heart flutter at this as she eagerly kissed the older girl back, pulling her closer as she did. Finally they broke apart, a blush spreading over both girl's faces.

"Why don't I take you up on that date offer now?" Beca quickly asked with a smirk.

"Right now?" Aubrey questioned, although Beca could see that she was struggling to keep herself from grinning like an idoit.

"Yeah, we could start by having dinner maybe? Then I have a romantic music playlist back at my room I built for you." Beca waved her eyebrows up and down, causing the blonde to once again blush.

"Sounds great, Beca." Aubrey replied without hesitation, as the brunette gently took her hand and the two stood up and grinned at each other. They quickly discussed where they should go, with Beca insisting they headed to Aubrey's favourite restaurant. Soon the two began to walk there with interlocked hands, animatedly talking about their upcoming date.

"Thank you for telling her, Chloe." Beca thought to herself, mentally reminding herself to let the redhead know that she was grateful and most definitely no longer angry at her for letting the secret slip.

"It always seems pointless to have gotten angry once you know you're going to have a happy ending with the one you love." Beca whispered to herself as the two arrived at the restaurant, both eager to begin their first date.


End file.
